In Blood and Ire
by Ugg Ugg the Great
Summary: (A.U.) People offer their attention - unto matters of which affect them in the most immediate manner and nothing else besides. Their attention is set upon all things affecting them in the moment in front of them. Therefore: it is unsurprising for them to all but forget about a horrific disease affecting Predators abroad - not when a killer is loose upon the streets all the same.
1. New Dawn

**Indeed - this chapter is a redux of the original. The content of the original was something I harbored a great deal of dissatisfaction toward after becoming more adept in a considerable manner.**

**There are also issues with the following chapters - of which shall be rectified once the time for doing so is appropriate. Some changes unto the content that shall make it easier to interpret.**

**Setting that aside - the music I would recommend listening to amid reading is unchanged and listed below even still:**

****youtu . be / D8ShsHeYkeI****

* * *

His form laid out atop a bed and wrapped well within all manner of sheets - of both cotton and too of other materials assorted. No other form beside him - no other soul for comfort. His sheets shaded unto the hues of both a Beige and too: of a Cream well faded. The both of his sheets well ridden in grime and ridden beneath other stains - assorted in nature.

The walls around him all torn about and sundered - a coat of White across them all - well weathered all the same as the sheets across him. The walls around him harboring all manner of both gashes and tears across them - and too: harboring all manner of both holes and punctures assorted across their form.

The room around him ill lit beneath the sunlight - and swallowed beneath the looming shadows. The windows across from him well wrapped all the same as him - wrapped beneath both tin-foil and wrapped beneath tape - and the tin-foil across them torn about in a lesser manner and from the torn regions about them: a shallower form of sunlight peering within.

His form of Russet fur across him - and of a slender nature, and of a taller stature too. His form beginning to shift about from beneath the sheets across him. His form rolling about beneath them - unto the left-most side of him, and then amid the moment after: rolling about beneath once more - unto the right-most side of him.

His form across the bed - well awake, and staring across the spanning of his room from the right-most side of him - and the Irides upon him: of a stronger hue of Mossen Green. Pulling in a great deal of breath between his maw - and amid the moment after: expelling it all beneath the motion of a sigh.

The sheets across him being tossed about beneath the strength of his hand left-most and being tossed across unto the left-most side of the bed - opposite from him. The sheets hitting across the wall behind him and up across the opposite side of his bed - all of them folding atop one another unto the form of a pile.

His form turning about in place from around the region of his waist - and amid the same moment: from upon the support of both his arm and elbow right-most - his form rising up beneath the strength of him - and across the spanning of a moment: his form turning across from the bed unto a seated form across the outer-most edge of the mattress.

His form unclothed in a partial manner - no shirt across his form though pants across his lower-most region. The pants upon him: of a harder and rougher cloth shaded unto a hue of Black. His chest bare and ridden in fur of a Russet coat and too: of a Cream across the centre of the chest.

His hands across the outer-most edges of the mattress: rising up unto the height about the region of his head and rubbing him across the region of the ocular. Rubbing across the both of his eyes about the Russet fur across the region of the brow above.

His hands both pulling from about the region of his head and reaching across unto the direction in front of him amid the motion of a groan.

"Hhhhhrrrggghhh . . . ."; Folding the fingers across the both of his hands around one another - and stretching the both of his arms about. Pulling the both of his arms up and well above the region of his head amid the motion of stretching himself about. The sound of a yawn - higher in both tone and in pitch - escaping from between his maw.

"Pssshhh . . ." - The sound escaping from the mouth of him amid the motion of his hand right-most pulling across and unto the region about the bridge between both brow and maw - and putting the region beneath a pinch.

"When will it end . . .? It'll never end, I guess . . ."

The both of his hands pulling from the other regions across him - and pressing themselves across the region of the both of his thighs. Pulling in another deal of breath between his maw and expelling it all beneath the motion of a sigh. His form rising up from atop the mattress edge - rising up and unto a standing figure.

Rolling the both of his shoulders about and canting his head unto the right-most side of him before canting it unto the left-most side of him all the same. His form thinned out - and the rib-cage beneath both the flesh and the Russet fur upon protruding in the slightest manner.

Standing about for a moment - his head turning about in place and scanning across the room. The room around him: ridden in filth and of garbage bags abundant. The room ridden in clothes tossed asunder - cast across the room to sit about. Dust across all regions of the room - and across all furniture; across the Television and across the top-most side of the fridge; the top-most surface across the drawers upon the opposite side of the room ridden in dust all the same.

His sights setting upon a table within the centre-most region of the room. The form of the table round in nature - and made from the wood of Oak. The surface across the top-most side of the table: harboring a shirt made from cotton, and shaded unto a hue of Black. Upon the table much the same: a bag made from a rougher material and shaded unto a stronger hue of Pantone.

His form trotting forth - unto the direction of the table. His form approaching it - and his hand right-most reaching across and gripping about the bottom-most region of the shirt upon it. His hand turning the shirt about - unto the side opposite. The shirt harboring a smaller pocket across the region of the chest - and just above the pocket: tagging made from plastic across the region - and harboring print upon it. The print upon the plastic - a name: "Nicholas P. Wilde."

Gripping the shirt about the bottom-most region beneath his hand left-most. The shirt gripped beneath the both of his hands - and being tossed upon the region of his head - and slipping unto his form.

Pulling in another deal of breath - and amid the moment after: expelling it all beneath the motion of a sigh. His hand left-most rising up unto the region beneath his maw - and scratching about the region of his chin beneath the thumb and no other appendage besides for a moment.

His hand right-most reaching out and across the table - gripping about the strappings of the bag and pulling it unto his direction. The sound of steels clattering about in a violent manner emitting from within. His ears both fluttering about for a moment in an effort of response - and his right-most arm tossing the bag around him and unto the rear-most side of him.

The sound of steels clattering about in a violent manner emitting from within the bag once more. His ears fluttering about once more all the same. Putting his right-most arm through the strapping upon the corresponding side and allowing the bag to hang.

Sniffling about for a moment - and turning his form about in place, unto the direction a door further across from him. Beside the door: a pair of boots made from leather and functioning beneath both strappings and zippers.

Shaking his head about for a moment - amid the sound of a groan escaping from between his maw.

His form stepping around the table and trotting forth unto the direction of the door across from him. His form approaching - and his left-most hand reaching out and gripping the door about the region of the handle.

The rest of his form hunching over in a manner more mild - and stepping into the boots beside the door. His right-most foot and then the left-most after.

Twisting the handle about and pulling the door unto his direction. His hand right-most rising up and covering the region of the ocular - amid all manner of light beaming across and unto him - beaming across and unto the room behind him.

"Hnnnggrrhh . . ."

Stepping forward - well past the door and pulling the door shut behind him. Shutting all manner of light out from the room of his - the light still peering in upon the slightest manner beneath the door.

Shadows beneath the door - upon the side opposite his room. Shifting about amid the sound of a thud - softer in form and tone.

One thud - and the shadow fading in the slightest manner. One more thud - and the sound fading too all the same - along the side of the shadow. One more - and one more after.

One more - and another, over and over - again and again. Until silence alone remained. No shadow left beneath the door.


	2. Exit, Pursued Through Discomfort

**Three months of both experimentation and development, and at long last: another chapter.**

**Following the statement of last time: all forms of comment and criticism are appreciated and encouraged all the same.**

**Thanks to the both of my beta readers: Flame of the Dark and Fazbear13. No editing on their part though general reviewing and such even still. Though this time around I may or may not have been confident enough to post before sending them the final reviews. I am hoping it was not so foolish as it typically proves itself to be. No offense is intended toward the both of you, should either or both of you be reading this, as of current.**

**The music this time around is the following, should one harbor in interest in atmosphere through audio:**

** youtu . be / paYexkBMhyM**

* * *

The barren hall in which he stood; of woollen carpet - a coat of beige across each woollen strand, and each woollen fibre of the region outermost - and too: a cream coat across the region innermost, all the same.

The barren hall in which he stood; the walls both of brick and too of paint - of Frosted White - and of paintings strung about. Each painting of faceless men - or another form of twisted visage to behold. Of swallowed lands both of moss and of trees - of houses reclaimed to the Earth - a Raven perched aloft, its' eyes set upon a rolling tin set beside a pallet of rotting lumber.

The barren hall in which he stood; of seats untouched and stained through gum - most cushions torn and sundered. The barren hall: of both curtains drawn and of sunbeams sheening inward from the edges outermost. Of old webbing, well ridden with dust strung about the corners of the ceiling overhead - a spiders' nest, now vacant.

Standing about at the bottom of a stair set of Oak - though too of a Mesquite varnish - a Fox - a hunch about his form, though even still: his form - of a taller stature, and too - of a slimmer build. His coat of fur: both of cream, and too: of russet.

His clothing stained and his face half donned in shadow.

Grabbing his bridge of bone - between both snout and skull - in a pinch between both thumb and finger - and rubbing himself about the region. Shutting each organ of sight and raising both the flesh and fur about the brow. Pulling in a great deal of breath through his sinuses - holding it within himself and after a moment: releasing it all through the motion of a sigh.

"Haaa! Heelloo Niick!" - such words coming across from the stairs - across the room, and across from him in tandem with a sigh escaping from his mouth. Such words coming from a voice of a higher pitch - and too: of a softer tone.

The barren hall in which he stood - the other side of it; a wooden desk of much larger a form - and from each angle around: a seat encircled. Tagging atop - across the counter-side. The print upon it: declaring it built for the purpose of reception. Seated well behind the tagging - upon the encircled seat: a Fox - of the female form.

Her form much more slender than his own - and her form much smaller in stature. Her coat of fur: both a shade of red - of Candy Apple - and too: of a Frosted White. Tagging clipped upon her shirt - about the chest and about the heart on her left-most side - declaring her name: "Rosetta F. Burrowton".

Seated well behind the desk - seated unto her station: of both papers and boards laid out beneath her - laid out and across the counter side. One arm resting upon the counter side - and resting atop them all. The other arm: greeting him through the motion of a wave - of a wrist fluttering about.

Raising his left-most hand in an effort of response; greeting her in turn - through the motion of a wave - though a wave far less energetic than her own.

"Hello Rosetta" - were the words escaping from his throat.

His fingers curling about - and his hand clenching into the form of a fist. Shutting each organ of sight and turning his head about - unto the right-most side of him in the slightest manner. His fingers curling much further into his palm - the form of a fist trembling about beneath the pressure - before un-curling and straightening out once more.

His fingers un-curling - and his hand rising unto the region of his scalp - and scratching about the russet fur.

"Rough night's sleep, Nick?" - Canting her head about her right-most shoulder along each word escaping her mouth.

"Yep - well, I mean . . . I couldn't call it the greatest night of sleep at all, but . . ."; shrugging each one of his shoulders about; "I guess it'll need to be enough".

"Aww - I'm sorry to hear that, Nick . . . well - at least it isn't all too bad. There'll be a nicer night of sleep tonight, won't there?" - each word escaping from her mouth, curled back unto a smile.

"Yep . . . well - here's me hoping for it." His head canting Earth-bound - unto the woollen carpet beneath his feet - and his head nodding about in the slightest manner. The lipping about his mouth - both the upper and the lower - pursing in tandem.

Pulling in another deal of breath beneath his maw - and each lipping about his mouth parting from the other amid the motion. Holding it within himself for no length of time - no length of time so long as a moment and no length of time so long as a moments' fraction - and releasing it all beneath the motion of a sigh - and a motion much more fleeting.

"Well . . ." - Pushing each one his arms out straight - and curling each of the fingers around one another. His forms' upper region turning about amid the motion of a groan - unto the right-most side of him and after: unto the left-most side of him - each arm and each wrist, and finger inter-curled following in tandem.

"If the lil' old backpack I've got on me didn't do a good enough job in giving it away . . ."; the both of his hands and fingers inter-curled releasing each other from the grippings beneath his strength - and both his shoulders pulling to the rear - and pulling each arm of his in tandem amid another motion of a groan; "_III_ am on the job and _III_ am about to head off."

His left-most arm and each finger upon his left-most hand outstretching - gripping about the sleeving of the arm opposite - and tugging upon it. Rolling his head about - atop his shoulders and amid the motion of a groan; "You need help at all, Rose?"; his right-most arm and his right-most hand gripping about the sleeving of the arm opposite - and all the same - tugging upon it.

Tugging it once - and pulling it over the upper region and pulling it unto the elbow. Tugging it once - and pulling it over a smaller patch across the bicep: one both furless and flesh-ridden.

"Oh, no - no, no, no."; her left-most hand clasping about her maw - and a shaking motion about her head; "Th - There's nothing at all you can help me with. Thanks, though.

Both the flesh and the russet fur about the brow - raising up on the left-most side, and his mouth pulling unto the left-most side all the same.

"You sure you don't need help at all, Rose?"; raising all of his flesh and his russet fur about the right-most side of his brow all the same; "You seem as if you need it."

"Oh - no, no, no. I'm fine. I'll be all right. There's no need to worry about me."

"Come on, Rosetta"; his right-most hand rising unto the height about his head - and his right-most hand being thrown back down unto the height of his waist; "I haven't seen the janitor in more than a month - and the complaint forms are piling up. You of all people told me that."

"I might not mind all too much living in a filth ridden place such as this - I mean chances are I deserve it - though other people well and truly seem to, they're even calling the owner a slumlord. Yo-"

"Oh, Nick - you don't deserve that. Don't say that."

"You can also just -" ; shrugging his shoulders about - and his arms - limp in form - falling unto the height of his waist and his hands slapping about the fabric of his pants amid the motion; ". . . cut me off and disregard what I was trying to say - that works too. And that's just fine by me."

The both of her ears atop her head - steering toward him. Her snout resting upon her palm of her right-most hand - held aloft and well above the wooden desk.

"Look . . . You've tried '_what_' so far, hmm?"

"Nick - I've tried. I've tried _really_ hard, so please don't -"

"Hey - I'm not doubting effort on your part. I am just asking as to what we can cross off the effort list."

"I've called the owner three times on her personal phone - and she won't pick up and answer me. I tried calling her brother - Terrence - and it didn't get far . . . he-"

Pulling in a great deal of breath through her mouth - and releasing it all beneath the motion of a sigh. Her head beneath a shaking motion amid the same moment - no energetic form about it; "He made a threat."

The flesh and russet fur about the region of his brow both furrowing and folding about - the flesh and russet fur about the region of his jowls both furrowing and folding about all the same. Dilation about the nostrils upon his face - and his ocular region encircled through folded flesh and fur.

His shoulders tense - and his chest puffing in a manner ever slight; "You mean he threatened yo-"

"Oh - no, no. He didn't threaten me, Nick. He . . . he - threatened his sister."

"Oh - well, then . . ."; the region of shoulders loosening about - and both the flesh and fur about his face unfolding - and the nostrils constricting in tandem; "I see. I mean - that's still not right - but - it - it makes a lot more sense than threatening the receptionist."

Her Irides - golden in form - rolling unto the left-most side of each one of their sockets - and rolling unto the right-most side all the same. Glancing across each tuffet of fur upon his chest - each tuffet seaming the shirt about from beneath the fabric and after: rolling her Irides up and up some more. Rolling them up and unto the region of his face and unto the region of the ocular - and curling her mouth unto the form of a smile in a manner both unhurried and unremitting.

"I - "; the both of his lips fumbling about - and his mouth pulling in a great deal of breath and the both of his nostrils pushing it out in the moment after; "I -"; his mouth pulling in another deal of breath - and expelling it through his nostrils in a manner cumbering in both form and sound - the region of his chest both inflating and contracting in tandem once more; "I - what else - have you tried, Rose? You've tried doing it yourself? - I mean, come on - I know it's not your responsibility and the whole ordeal doesn't fall beneath the job description, _buuut_ -".

"I did, Nick. I tried. Bu - but I can't do it. It's a thirty-foot ladder - and it weighs almost as much as I do. I can't - I can't lift it."

His head nodding about in the slightest manner; "All right. Th -"; a sigh escaping from between his jaws; "Then how about . . . I do it, hmm? That'll work well enough?"

"Aww - that's sweet Nick. Though I - I couldn't ask a tenant do the job of a janitor."

"You're - you're not asking me, though. I'm just - asking _you_ \- for an all clear."

"I - well . . . I don - I don't want to bother you with it, Nick."

"But it's no bother to begin with. It's the best move all around, I think. It'll help well and truly in obfuscating the slumlord reputation this place around me is in the middle of amassing, and on top of that: it'll make me look like a better tenant - and hell: it'll make me seem . . . almost like I'm decent."; throwing each one of his arms up and unto the height of his throat - and throwing them both out and unto a wide angle at each side of him.

"I'll do it after the job I've got for myself today - how's that sound?"

"I - . . . sure. Okay, Nick. If - if it isn't all too much of a bother, and you're sure about it."

"Well then - I guess the matter has been settled, and in the matter being settled, Rose; I am going to be taking my leave as to ensure that Jebediah sees me on the job right on schedule. Bye-bye now - and I'll be seein' you."; grabbing at himself about the bridge of bone beneath a pinch - and shaking his head about amid the motion of a sigh.

"Fuck . . . I am tired."

The sound of sniffling about his nostrils - and the feet beneath him trotting about and trotting forth - pulling him in tandem. Pulling him and pulling his form across the room - and pulling him unto a double door - of a wooden form and too of a Mesquite varnish all the same. His arms reaching out and the both of his hands gripping about the handles upon each door - and twisting them about before pushing the both of them open beneath the motion of a shove.

The doors - each one of them swinging open and unto a wide angle - all manner of sunlight casting itself unto the floor beneath his feet and about the walls surrounding both him and his form and his form recoiling in a manner ever slight. His left-most hand rising about and unto the height of his head - holding about the region of the ocular. Both the flesh and the russet fur upon his face curling up and folding about.

His form stepping once and stepping forth - his head canting Earth-bound, opposite in direction from the overhead sun - covering himself with his left-most hand even still.

"The door, Nick!"

His form turning about in place in an effort of response - unto the direction of the door at his rear-most side - the sound of steels clattering about emitting from within the bag upon his person amid the motion. Both of his hands gripping the doors once more about the region of the handle - and pushing them in the direction opposite from him - and the sound of metals clattering about amid the motion of each door bolting itself unto the other.

His form turning about in place once more - unto the direction opposite the door and unto the world of both stone and concrete before him.

The world of both stone and concrete before him: of a stone plateau about the region around his form - a stone plateau well ridden through buildings abundant - of both concrete and glass - and of a taller form.

Of streets splitten in the gravelling and sundered in part about the region of the centre - of streets well ridden through ill refuse and through lights strung about of shattered glass.

Hills distant - of trees gargantuan in form and too of rivulets abundant and all about the region.

His form stepping down across each concrete stair beneath him - the sound of steels clattering about emitting from within his bag in tandem. His form stepping unto a path beneath him - a path forged between mirroring plots of grass and trees and other plants abundant - a path made from both cement and from brick.

His feet trotting forth - pulling his form in tandem. Trotting forth and pulling his from along the path beneath his feet. His form passing beneath all shade offered at the hand of all trees overhead amid the motion of ceaseless marching - marching lethargic in both form and manner.

His head canting Earth-bound amid the motion - both the flesh and the russet fur about his region of the ocular curling up and furrowing about - folding unto ridgings of both flesh and fur.

His form following the path of both cement and brick - and his form following the path out and unto the footpath - along the sides of the streets about the region.

* * *

The flow of time about his form - and the flow of time about the world around him: the both of them shifting about. His form and all motion of him - the speed about them hastening - and all motion of the world around him: the speed about them hastening all the same.

His form passing across all streets and across all footpath - and his form blurring about beneath the passing of time - the passing of time: rapid in manner unto the extreme.

His form travelling across streets unchanged - tarnished in form even still - of streets ridden through filth and ill refuse and barren in traffic of the foot - among a region neighbouring in cast.

Travelling unto a station - a station of the purpose for the reception of trains. Its form of steel - of glass and of concrete.

The flow of time about his form - and the flow of time about the world around him: the both of them shifting about once more. His form and all motion of him - the speed about them slowing - and all motion of the world around him: the speed about them slowing all the same.

* * *

His form of clothing ridden in stain: stepping unto concrete - across from the platform edge. His right-most hand reaching about the region of his waist - and creeping into the region of his pocket in a manner most unhurried. Pulling out a card - the form of plastic and too: of White - a card held beneath a pinch between both thumb and fore-finger.

His form turning about in the slightest manner - unto the right-most side of him. His form trotting forth and unto the direction of a machine before him: a machine of both steel and glass - held aloft and unto the region of his waist through a steel beam beneath.

The card beneath his gripping: the print upon it declaring it a card beneath "ZooTopia Transport" and the print upon declaring it a card of the "Smart-Fare."

His right-most arm throwing itself down and unto the region of his form beneath his waist and even still: above his knees. The card beneath the gripping of his right-most hand sweeping across the glass upon the machine about his waist. The sound of a computer beeping about emitting from behind the glass upon the machine.

His form turning about - unto the direction at his rear-most side. His form trotting forth and unto the direction of a bench hewn from wood and painted through a coat of the lightest form of blue. His right-most hand and the card beneath the gripping even still: rising unto the height of his pocket and creeping within once more.

His form stepping around and unto the front-most side of the bench - and seating himself upon it; the sound of steels clattering about emitting from within the bag upon him amid the motion.

Pulling in a great deal of breath beneath his nostrils - pulling in a great deal of breath through his sinuses and amid the moment after: pushing it all out beneath the motion of a sigh. His right-most hand rising unto the height of the region about his chest - and reaching across unto the left-most side of his chest - above the region of his heart - and creeping into a pocket beneath the tagging about his chest.

His right-most hand creeping in and pulling out a phone - the form both slender and narrow - and black in the colour. The fingers upon his right-most hand pressing the buttons about the phone - and his right-most hand bringing it unto the region of his face.

His thumb upon his right-most hand brushing across the screen in a vertical manner - and the screen scrolling through both print and picture. The print upon the screen: "9 Dead amid a building invasion in which 4 gunmen entered the building after sabotaging the power to the streets through using thermite to destroy electrical transformers and proceeded to fire upon the local residents; the victims are so far listed 5 men and 4 women. The races of both the victims and the gunmen are still unidentified, with the gunmen still at large and unaccounted for."

His thumb upon his right-most hand brushing across the screen in a vertical manner more so - and the screen scrolling through both print and picture once more. The print upon the screen: "The most recent attack is believed to be connected to the previous attacks over the course of the prior month - a total of four seperate attacks leaving another 29 dead across ZooTopia. Police Chief Bogo had this to state upon the matter:

"These criminals - these gunmen . . . are uhh - extremely dangerous and uhh - are extremely . . . intelligent. There is umm - little footage of them from the uhh - CCTV footage available from nearby places and it is uhh - thereby that uhh - we cannot properly identify them at - this time. Our uhh - forensics have uhh - performed investigations on the previous crime scenes and uhh - and umm - there is - umm - the information we can gather is that these men - these uh - gunmen are uhh - using custom ammunition that they have - built on their own and by themselves without any uhh - outside assistance. There does indeed appear to be a uhh - increase . . . in the severity of these attacks and these attackers. These uhh . . . gunmen have begun using . . . uhh - custom and explosive munitions. We cannot disclose at this time as to what they are - using - in this ammunition. Though we urge anyone with ANY information at all to come forward and assist us in putting a stop to these murderers . . . and we - uhh - urge any and all citizens to remain indoors at night with all doors and windows - locked - and to call 911 at the smallest possible sightings of these gunmen. DO NOT approach them or attempt to intervene - remain far away from them at all times and uhh - immediately call 911. That's all I have for you at this time."

Pulling in another deal of breath beneath his nostrils - pulling another deal of breath through his sinuses and amid the moment after: releasing it all beneath the motion of a sigh. His head falling beneath a shaking motion.

The both of his ears fluttering about - and the both of them steering unto his left-most side. The sound of steel screeching about emitting from the left-most side of him - a train - the form both narrow and slender - and the front-most side slanted.

The train and the form of such slowing down in the manner of speed - and the sound of steel screeching about emitting from beneath the form of it amid the motion.

The fingers upon his right-most hand pressing about the buttons across the phone - and the screen upon the phone shutting off in tandem. The train across from his form halting adjacent from the side of the platform edge. The train halting - and the sound of hissing emitting from the form of such - and the doors among the train pulling open amid the same moment.

His form rising up from the bench beneath him - and his right-most hand reach across the region of his chest - unto the left-most side of him. His right-most hand creeping into the region of the pocket about his chest - and dropping the phone within.

His form trotting forth - unto the direction of the train before him. His form stepping across the concrete and further unto the train - and his form stepping off the platform edge and unto an open door among the side.

The carriage made from both steel and from glass - his form entering the region. The carriage of seats strung about - made from both leather and from foam. His self trotting forth - unto the direction of them, made from both leather and foam - and across from him.

His form turning about in place - and falling unto the seat beneath him in a manner both lethargic and cumbersome. The sound of steels clattering about emitting from within the bag upon his person - and his head canting unto the ceiling of steel above him.

Others about - and assorted in form - both taller and shorter - and larger and thinner - funnelling unto the carriage and falling unto the seats around him in a manner much the same.

The doors amid the motion of others funnelling unto the carriage and claiming seats beneath their form - pulling themselves shut. The carriage around them jolting about for a fraction of a single moment - and the sound of steels screeching about emitting from beneath the carriage.

The carriage made from steel and from glass pulling itself along the railing beneath its form - passing along in a manner both unhurried and unremitting.

Both the flesh and russet fur about the region of the ocular upon his form - both curling and folding about. Flesh and russet fur pulling itself across each organ of sight and shutting them off - both his right and left-most hand folding across one another and resting atop the region about his waist.

His form seated among others about the region of the carriage - and his form un-brushed from another and alone even still.

The carriage passing along the world around him - speeding along from an unhurried manner - and passing through all form of streets and through all form of buildings.  
The carriage passing unto another station - and the sound of steels screeching about emitting from beneath him. The carriage jolting about once more for a fraction of a moment - and the sound of hissing emitting from above him.

The doors across from him - pulling themselves open. Others around him rising from their seats and funnelling out through the doors - and others funnelling in much the same.

His form - across from such: a Rabbit of the female form - dwarfed beneath her seat. Her form both slender and short - her fur of a Gray and too: of a White. Her Irides - of Violet - meeting each region of his form - and her head canting unto her right-most side amid the moment after.

Her head turning unto her left-most side. Glancing across all others and snapping in a sudden manner unto the open doors. Her right and left-most hands gripping about the seat beneath her. Turning about in the slightest manner and shunting her off from the seat and unto the floor beneath her.

Her lips curling about and pursing in the slightest manner. Her form trotting forth and unto the direction of him. Stepping forth and stepping before him - glancing about across the region of his chest.

"Uuuuummm . . . I - . . . huh . . . Niiiiiiiicccckkkk."; tapping him about the region of his left-most knee through her fore-most finger.

"Niiiiiiiicccccckkkk . . . ."; her right-most hand rising up from the region of his left-most knee and unto the height of her face. Swirling itself about in a circular motion in manner unhurried and unremitting.

The folds of flesh about the region of the ocular peeling back - and opening the organs of sight beneath. His head canting Earth-bound - opposite in direction from the resting form.

His lips curling about and pursing in the slightest manner - and pulling back across his maw all the same.

"Do we know one another little Bun-Bun?" His head canting unto his right-most side - and his hands peeling from the gripping of another. Rising unto the height of his shoulders and reaching out across each side of him - resting well atop the back-rests of the seats beside himself.

"No."; Her head shaking about amid the forming of a smile upon her face; "But the name tag on the shirt your wearing gave it away."

His head canting unto his left-most side - and his Irides - green in form - rolling down unto the region of his chest. His head canting back unto her and his Irides rolling back unto her all the same amid the moment after.

"Hmph. I guess that'd do it better than anything else."; pulling a deal of breath beneath his mouth and amid the moment after: expelling it all beneath the motion of a sigh; "There a reason you've decided to tap at my knee, little Bun-Bun?"

Her lips curling about - and her brow furrowing in the slightest manner; "Yeah. I was checking if you'd fallen asleep at your stop, that's all."

The doors across from them pulling themselves closed. The train and carriage about them jolting about for a fraction of a moment - and amid the jolting motion: her form being shunted about beneath her.

Her form pushing toward her rear-most side about the region of her waist - and the region of her chest pushing in the direction opposite. Her form stumbling unto her rear-most side - and her feet giving out beneath her amid the moment. Her form falling unto her rump across the floor of the carriage about them - her hands at each one of her sides.

"Ha ha ha! Oh! . . . Well, even if the stop was mine, little Bun-Bun - looks like it's too late now, ha ha ha! Wooo!"

His head canting unto his right-most side - and falling Earth-bound unto her; "You all right there?"

"Hmm. I'm alright. Thanks." Her form rolling in part unto her right-most side - and pushing itself unto a standing form beneath the strength of her hands and arms.

"Nawww. Thanks should be coming from me, more so than anything, little Bun-Bun. That was pretty sweet of a person, checking on a - - complete stranger several times their own size, strength and mass - - tapping them about to see if they're asleep - running the risk of - - pissing them off should they be grumpy about getting woken up by someone they don't know - and _allll_ just to ask if I'd fallen asleep at my stop."

The carriage about them pulling along in an unhurried manner - out from the station and further along the railing - across further streets and across further buildings all the same.

"Well . . ."; turning about unto her right-most side - and trotting forth unto the direction of empty seats across from him; "Did you?"

"I tried . . . before a small - oh so tiny little Bun-Bun pulled me out from it. You wouldn't believe it - she just came up to me amid the whole effort of sleep and just tapped me about on the knee! The fucking knee!"

"Very funny."

His lips curling back across his maw - and unto the form of a smile; "I try from time to time, little Bun-Bun."

"Judith."; the both of her hands reaching up and unto the surface of the seats across from him. Her form climbing up and climbing unto the seat beneath a jumping motion. Her form turning about in place upon her seat and facing him.

Both the flesh and russet fur about the region of his brow raising about - and the lips about his mouth pursing once more; "Huh. Judith eh? Well that is not a name I hear all too often at all."; nodding his head about in the slightest manner.

"So . . ."; the thumbs upon both her left and right-most hand curling about one another; "Which stop is yours, then?"

"Just gonna disregard the comment on the name, then? Sure . . . we can do that. I just _loovvee_ gettin' ignored." His head canting unto the direction of the steel ceiling above them both - and his leg right-most rising unto the height of his waist and folding atop the other one - the form triangular.

"Oh? I'm sorr-"

"Narhhh. There's no harm done. I don't really care all too much Judith. Anyway . . . what was the question? Oh yeah, that's right: my stop. Sure . . . I'm heading out to Central - the Savannah place. One of the warehouses there - a storage and delivery service."

"Houndsman and Co.?" Her head canting unto the right-most side of her.

"Yep. That's the one. You know em'?"

"Yeah . . . I know them. Quick work - but the service for customers is . . . well, not at all too great. I mean -"

His head snapping Earth-bound and unto her - a smile spreading across his face, far tighter in form; "Wait! Let me guess . . . there was a big guy there?"

"A Wolf?"

"Yeah . . . a "Wolf" . . . sure." His head nodding about in the slightest manner; "White and Gold, about nine foot or . . . ten. I forget. Has an attitude?"

"Mmm-hmmm. That's him."

"Yeah . . . he's not all too good with other people. Great at security though - considering he became the head of security in about a month."

"Oh? So . . . we-"

"Won't be seein' all too much of him around other people. Yep."; nodding his head about in the slightest manner.

"Well . . . who is he?"

"Dunno. He doesn't talk all too much, unless it's to Jebediah himself."

"He got a name? He was really rude to me."

"He's really rude to everyone, it's not just to you of all people Bun-Bun. Even to Jebediah. He's been known for getting himself into fights every now and then because of it."

"Pssh. Does he get hurt because of it?"

"No. Usually the other one who fights him either . . . well . . . he's got a position in security for a reason. We'll just go with that much, how's that sound?"

"Sounds like a good case to start off with in a career for law enforcement." Her mouth curling unto the form of a lighter smile.

"Oh? You're an officer of the law, hmm? Little Bun-Bun?" His head canting unto the steel ceiling above them both - and his right-most foot bouncing about atop his left-most leg.

"Mmmm-hmmm. Yep."

"Huh. Okay then . . . well."; his head canting unto her direction once more; "As far as I can tell you, he hasn't killed anyone . . . well not yet anyway."

"Hmmm . . . we'll see, Nick. We'll see."

"Uh-huh. I guess."

Pulling in another deal of breath from beneath his maw - and amid the moment after: releasing it all beneath the motion of a sigh. His foot bouncing about atop his left-most leg even still.

The train and carriage about them both passing through all form of streets and through all form of buildings much the same. The train and carriage about them both passing along and unto another station - and the sound of steels screeching about emitting from beneath them both once more. The carriage jolting about for a single fraction of a moment - and the sound of hissing emitting from above them both amid the moment after.

The doors across from him pulling themselves open. His left and right-most arm pulling down from the backrests upon the seats across each of his sides. His right-most leg unfolding from across his leg left-most and unto the floor beneath him. His form rising up unto a standing manner - the sound of steels clattering emitting from within the bag upon his person - and trotting forth unto the direction of the open doors.

Her head canting unto her right-most side for a fraction of a moment - and snapping unto the open doors before snapping unto the direction of him.

"Hang on. _This_ \- is your stop? You tried falling asleep a total of twenty five seconds before the train got to the stop you're meant to get off on?"

His form stopping in the motion of travelling toward the door - his head canting unto her direction. Others funnelling out the door beside him - and others funelling in all the same.

"No."; each one of his shoulders shrugging about; "You just . . . Yo - You ruined it is all - little Bun-Bun. I'm heading off here because I'll admit that the entire conversation we're having between one another has made me right uncomfortable. Also because . . . I may or may not be not at all too far off from a friend of mine, whom of which will drive me the rest of the way. I think, at least . . . or more so hope above all else. Bye - Bye now . . . little Bun-Bun."

His right-most hand rising up unto the region of his scalp - and pulling through and across all flesh and russet fur about the region. The Irides about the region of the ocular darting unto the side right-most and the side left-most all the same.

"Wh - wait . . ."; her head snapping unto her right-most side - and unto her right-most side all the same amid the same moment; "What did I say?"

His head turning opposite her direction - and his form trotting forth. His form trotting through the doors before him - amid all manner of others still funnelling out and funelling in all the same. His form pushing through and amongst them - and stepping across unto the concrete platform - turning about his place and unto his left-most side - unto the direction of a machine standing upon the height about the region of his waist.

His feet stepping forth and pulling him in tandem - pulling him unto the direction of the machine. His right-most hand rising unto the region of his waist - and creeping into the region of his pocket. Pulling out a card - a card made from plastic - and printing upon the form declaring it a card beneath "Zootopia Transport" and declaring it a card of the "Smart Fare" in a manner much the same.

His form approaching the machine - made from both steel and from glass. His right-most arm rising unto the region of his chest - and throwing itself down unto the region of his waist once more - the card passing along a screen of glass.

The sound of a beeping - multiple in form - emitting from the machine. The flesh and russet fur about his brow raising about, and his form stepping back once.

The glass upon the machine: text across the form declaring "card balance invalid".

Both his left and right-most arm shrugging about - and the lids of both flesh and russet fur about the region of the ocular fluttering about.

"Straight out from one problem and I land straight into the lap of another. Sure, I can just . . . do that. I guess - why the hell not?"


	3. Friend of Dubious Morals

**One and a half months as opposed to three and a half - or there abouts. I am becoming more efficient - it appears.**

**Credit to the beta reader Flame of the Dark, and a friend helping me here and there - LionKingAlex.**

**The music for attempting to enhance atmosphere is listed below:**

**youtu . be / KVVwvPQPGjQ**

* * *

His hand right-most ridden in russet fur - and russet fur across his form all the same - and across from him: a door made from steel. His hand right-most stretching out and unto the region of the door's handle - and gripping itself about it. His hand right-most twisting the handle about - and pulling from the region in the direction opposite. Clenching unto the form of a fist.

Clenching unto a fist in a manner ever tight - well beneath the fullest strength of him and quivering about. His lips across his maw pursing up against one another - and peeling apart during the gritting of his teeth amid the moment after.

Pulling in a great deal of breath between his teeth amid the same moment of the furrowing of both the flesh and the fur about his brow – and expelling it all through his sinuses amid the moment after. His hand right-most releasing from the form of a fist and his head rolling about atop the both of his shoulders.

His hand right-most ridden in russet fur: reaching out and across and gripping the door - made from steel - about the region of the handle once more, and twisting it about. Shunting the door forth beneath the motion of a shove amid the twisting of the handle - the door drifting ajar, and then drifting open amid the moment after.

The world of both stone and concrete behind his form: casting a light down before him - across the concrete beneath his feet and across unto the concrete afar from the door - the light shining upon the steel across its' form - in a shape mirroring the form of the door, along the side of a shadow across the centre - mirroring his form.

His legs beneath him trotting forth and pulling his form in tandem. Passing along the door made from steel and his hand left-most reaching across and gripping the door about the edge - pushing it unto the direction of his rear-most side - unto the direction of the frame, made from steel all the same.

The shadow mirroring his form following all motion from him - and both contorting and twisting about amid the motion of the door made from steel shutting itself at the rear-most side of him and shutting him unto darkness.

Darkness looming across from him and looming across all sides of his form. Darkness looming across all manner of struts and shelving - industrial in both form and scale.  
The shelving ridden with boxes and ridden with crates all the same - ridden with both cardboard and bubble-wrap, wrapping across all manner of item - assorted in their form and assorted in their scale all the same.

His legs trotting forth - and pulling his form across and among the spacing between each instance of shelving. The spacing between each instance of shelving both barren and open in form. No clutter about the region - in the form of a crate made from wood, or of a barrel made from steel - or of a form otherwise.

His form passing along - in a manner lethargic. His left and right-most arms beside him pendelling about from side to side in the slightest manner - limp in their form. His head turning about - unto his left-most side.

Unto his left-most side - and across from him, well behind all manner of struts and shelving made from steel - industrial in both form and scale: a mammal far larger in both form and stature.

The form of the mammal across from him: of a form far larger than his own, and of a stature far taller - and of a frame far wider than his own. The form of the mammal across from him: standing tall and facing unto the direction of his own form.

Turning his head about unto the right-most side of him - unto the direction opposite the mammal across from him. His pupils snapping across unto the right-most side of him all the same - and setting unto the floor beneath him amid the moment after.

Passing along in a manner lethargic even still - and passing along all manner of item wrapped about in cardboard and bubble-wrap at the both of his left and right-most sides. Passing across an inter-section of open spacing - both barren and free from clutter all the same.

His head turning about unto his left-most side once more - turning across and over his shoulder and unto the direction of the mammal at his rear-most side. His head turning about unto the direction of the mammal at his rear-most side for a fraction of a moment - and his head snapping about unto his front-most side once more amid the moment after.

His hand left-most curling about unto the form of a fist - and releasing from the form of a fist amid the moment after. His hand right-most reaching across the region of his chest and unto his left-most side - gripping about the sleeving of his shirt beneath a pinch of both the thumb and foremost finger. Tugging about the region - pulling the sleeving further down the length of his arm - and pulling the sleeving down unto the region of his elbow, well over a patch across the region of the bicep both furless and flesh-ridden.

His hand right-most returning unto his right-most side - and his left-most shoulder rolling about amid the moment after. His ears both atop and aside the region of his head fluttering about for a fraction of a moment - and the both of them steering unto his right-most side in a manner ever slight.

His head rising up in a manner ever slight - and across from him: a room open and large in both scale and form - of window panes large in scale all the same. The room well lit beneath white light - and the shapes of men wandering about among all manner of furnishings abundant.

The both of his lips across his mouth spreading about and across his face - unto a smile of the lighter form.

His head turning about unto his left-most side once more - turning about and across his left-most shoulder, and over unto the direction of the larger mammal at his rear-most side - the mammal of a larger form staring across and unto him amid looming darkness even still. His smile across his face rescinding amid the motion and amid the moment before the turning of his head once more - his head turning about and unto his front most side.

His form trotting forth and his form turning about unto the right-most side of him in the slightest manner amid the motion. His form trotting forth unto the direction of the room both well lit and ridden beneath all manner of furnishings - passing across all manner of item wrapped up and about at both his left and right-most sides in a manner much more energetic and in a manner unremitting.

His form passing along and passing unto a door made from steel outside the room. The door made from steel spilling the beams of light from the room upon the other side of it beneath the seams across the form of it.

His hand left-most reach out and across unto the door and unto the region of the handle - and gripping about it. His ears atop his head both fluttering about for a fraction of a moment amid the sound of both laughter and cheering abundant emitting from the other side of the door.

His hand left-most pulling from the door and the handle - pulling in the direction opposite amid the moment and curling unto the form of a fist. The both of his lips across the region of his mouth parting from up against one another - and the teeth across the region of his mouth gritting about up against one another for a moment.

Pulling in a great deal of breath between the teeth across his mouth - and both the flesh and russet fur across the region of his brow furrowing about amid the motion. His head turning about once more unto his left-most side amid the same moment - across and over his shoulder and across unto the direction of the mammal far larger than him in both form and in frame.

The both of his lips across the region of his mouth folding across the gritting teeth beneath them - and the both of his lips across his mouth pursing up against one another amid a furrowed brow.

"Get him, boy, get him! Wooo!" - of a muffled tone and coming from behind the other side of the door. His right-most ear atop his head on the right-most side of him steering unto the direction of the door.

"Tcch" - the scoff escaping from between his maw. His head turning about and across from his shoulder - in the direction opposite the mammal and unto the direction of the door once more.

His head canting Earth-bound unto the concrete beneath him - and his hand left-most in the form of a fist even still: quivering about in place beneath the strength of him. His hand left-most releasing from the form of a fist - and reaching out and across unto the door once more - unto the region of the handle and gripping about it. Twisting the handle about - his hand left-most shunting the door forth beneath the motion of a shove amid the moment after.

The door drifting open beneath his strength - and amid the moment after: his hand right-most rising up and unto the region of his face and across the region of the ocular in an effort of protection from the sudden blare of light - casting itself across him.

"Hmmrghh" - the sound emitting from about the region of his throat. Pulling in a deal of breath between his teeth and between his lips across the region of his mouth. His form stepping forth beneath the frame of the door - passing into the room - and his hand right-most falling from the region of the ocular and limp unto the right-most side of him - about the region of the waist.

His head turning about unto the right-most side of him. One sofa across on the other side of the room - and seated upon it: a Wolf of the male form. His form much taller than his own - and his frame much wider all the same.

The coat of fur upon him: of a White across the region of his throat and across the region of his shoulders, a coat of White across his chest and down well below the collar of his shirt - cotton in form and died unto a lighter shade of blue.

The shade of fur atop the region of his head - and across the rear-most side of the region about his neck: of a Chestnut Brown.

His head turning about once more - unto the left-most side of him. One bench - a great deal of length across the form - across upon the side of the room opposite the sofa and the Wolf upon it. The bench across upon the opposite side of the room - and atop the bench: another Wolf - of the male form.

The Wolf of the male form - the form of him much taller than Nick's, and his form more slender in a manner much the same as Nick's. The coat of fur upon him: of a White across the region of his throat and too across the region of his shoulders. A coat of White across the region of his chest, blending well amid the shirt upon him - of a shorter form, and of a White much the same - and a coat of White across the region of his arms.

The coat of fur atop the region of his head, and too across the rear-most side about the region of his neck: of a sharper Black, a coat of White across the stems.

His form resting across the length of the bench - laid out upon his left-most side. His head resting atop the palm upon his left-most hand - and his left-most hand held aloft and well above the bench beneath his elbow.

His right-most leg folding across behind the other - the knee well above the bench, and the foot planted firm upon the surface.

"Who's at the door?" - the words coming from across the room and from the mouth of the Wolf seated upon the sofa.

"That-would-be Nick at the door. Ol' Nickie boy Wilde!" - coming from across the side of the room opposite the sofa. Coming from the mouth of the Wolf laid out and across the length of the bench.

The Wolf laid out across the bench: his hand left-most raising up from the region of his waist - and greeting him beneath the motion of a wave.

"Now how's it goin' son?"

Pulling a great deal of breath before releasing it all beneath the motion of a sigh; "Could be a hell of a lot better, Jebediah - I'll be honest. Though at the same time: I guess it could also be-"

"Just so much worse than it is."; snapping the fingers about upon his hand left-most, and shifting them about unto the form of a gun beneath both his thumb and fore-most finger amid the moment after.

"I see it."

"Bennie! Don't go and forget about the bastard on the right. You'll get done in again otherwise! Heh - heh - heh - heh - heh."

The Wolf of the male form seated upon the sofa, the fur upon him of a Chestnut Brown: beneath the gripping of the both of his hands about the region of his waist; a controller ridden with buttons across the form of both rubber and plastic. The Wolf of the male form - across from him and across from the sofa: a stand made from wood - of Oak and of a shelf about the region of the centre - and a console atop the shelf; and a television large in form and wide in frame standing across the upper-most region.

The television atop the stand beneath - and across the screen: a game of a nature far grittier - the camera held across from the region of the shoulder.

The character centered across the screen - of a Wolf all the same - of a form blood ridden and teeming beneath wounds all across the form of him; a revolver held beneath the gripping of his hand right-most. The character and the form of him pressing up and across a fallen slab of rubble - from both wood and from stone.

His form pressing up and against the rubble in the centre of a hall - the walls around him corroded and rotten - and the screen encircled in a shade of red across the edges outermost. Unto the right-most side of him: the frame of a door - no door mounted beneath; a length of wall spanning from the left-most of the door frame - and peering out in the slightest manner from the corner edge: a Deer of the male form.

The Deer of the male form: the right-most side of him - his right-most arm and his right-most leg along the side of his right-most antler all peering out from around the edge of the corner in the slightest manner. His rear-most side pressed against the wall behind him in a manner most firm.

"On the right - get him!" - coming from the mouth of Jebediah from across the room.

The character and his form rising from across the rubble - his form turning unto his right-most side and his hand right-most rising unto the height of his chest and pulling the revolver unto the region beneath the motion.

Pulling the trigger - the sound of thunder from the barrel's end, a bullet whirring across the room and toward the Deer. Pulling the trigger - and another bullet whirring across the room all the same. The Deer flinching about and stepping further around the corner in an effort of response - further behind the corner edge.

The character and his form - rising from the rubble and sprinting forth unto the direction of the door frame - sprinting beneath it and sprinting around the corner edge.  
The Deer of the male form - turning about in place in the spanning of a moment's fraction and raising a rifle up unto the region of his chest. Pulling the trigger - the sound of thunder emitting from the barrel's end all the same - the bullet whirring and ripping into the character - about the region of the chest.

"Oh! You're done for!"

The character falling toward and unto the rear-most side of himself - falling unto the carpet beneath him, both rotten and torn. The outer-most region of the screen turning about unto a shade of red much stronger. The sound of a heart beating about emitting from both the left and right-most sides of the screen.

"Mrrrgghh!" - the character and his form rising from the carpet amid the spanning of a moment. The Deer of the male form running towards him - the rifle held beneath him disappearing amid the motion.

The Deer of the male form - casting his right-most fist across unto the character. The character raising his left-most arm in an effort of defense - fending off the punch, hitting him about the fore-arm. The character casting his right-most fist from beneath - sending it unto the region of the Deer's stomach.

"Oh!"

The Deer stepping one unto the direction behind him - grabbing himself about the region of the stomach. The character gripping him about the left-most antler beneath the strength of his left-most hand and gripping at him about the throat beneath the other. Sending the Deer unto the wall at his left-most side beneath the motion of a throw - gripping at the Deer once more around the region of the throat and about the region of the bicep across his arm.

The character lowering himself about in the slightest manner before rising up and lifting the Deer all the same, and throwing him down unto the floor beneath them both through the motion of a slam. The character lifting his leg and foot right-most and slamming upon the Deer about the region of the head - the antler across his right-most side shattering apart amid the motion.

"HEY! You got him! You fuckin' got him! Ha - ha - ha!"

"YES!" - pressing about at the buttons upon the controller - all motion among the game coming to a halt and a menu ridden with text appearing across the screen.

"Fuck you! Finally! Fuck!" - tossing the controller down unto the right-most side of him. His form rising up from the sofa beneath him in a manner most encumbered.

Turning his form about in place - opposite in direction to the screen and unto the direction of the Fox across the room from him. Pulling a great deal of breath between his teeth before expelling it all beneath the motion of a sigh. Raising the both of his arms out and unto a wide angle and twisting his form about.

"Fuckin' hell. Now - Nick. Hello there."; folding his arm right-most across the rear-most side of his neck; "Mrrgghhh."

"Now. I'd ask how things are going . . . but uhh - Jebediah - over there . . ."; raising his hand left-most up unto the height about the region of his chest and pointing his fore-most finger unto Jebediah's direction; "He's beaten me to it, it seems."

"Yeah - and I'd also offer a round of games, _buuuttt_ \- Nick is here for an oh so special reason, now, aren't ya' Nickie boy?"

"Yep."; swinging the both of his arms out unto a wide angle - and spreading a smile of a lighter form across the region of his face; "I mean - it's just an ever slight tad too difficult to turn down an offer of around three grand for a simple job that'll get done in a day."

"Wait! Fucking what?!"; pulling his arm-right most from around the rear-most side of his neck and twisting the both of his palms about unto an outward direction; "The fuck is Jeb making ya' do for three fucking grand?! And why aren't I getting an offer for a job that pays out three-fucking-grand?!"; His head darting about between the direction of them both.

"Because - Bennie. You've got too big a damn mouth to get a job under the table. You'll get us all jailed because you won't shut that damn mouth."; Pointing unto his direction beneath a gun from both his thumb and fore-most finger.

"Nick won't though. He'll just grab the cash and then - make an ominous retreat into - whatever hole he's residing in now. I forget where. Fuckin' . . . doesn't matter."

"Yep. That sounds about right more or less - now, anyway; I'll need someone to show me the problem. We got a volunteer in the room?"; amid the moment of Bennie swiping his hand right-most through the air around him once.

"Well - I am the man that offered the job - so I suppose I'm better off being the one to give directions . . ."; unfolding his left-most leg and twisting his form about from the region of the waist - spinning himself about and raising himself up and unto a seated form.

"Hmmgghh."; the sound escaping from his mouth amid the motion of dropping from the bench and unto his feet across the floor beneath him. Behind his form and across the counter: a shotgun - pump in the action and shaded unto a hue of Midnight.

Stretching his form about - folding the both of his arms around and across unto the rear-most side of his head and canting himself about in numerous directions. Upon his form - strappings made from leather across his chest - and strapping made from leather across the belt upon his waist. Four seperate holsters upon him - two about the regions of his arms, sitting beneath them both. Two holsters at the both of the sides about his waist.

Two pistols holstered beneath his arms - each one harboring two seperate barrels and two seperate hammers. Shaded unto a hue of Silver.

Two revolvers holstered beneath his arms - each one single in their action - and functioning from the upper-most region. Shaded unto a hue of Midnight much the same as the Shotgun across the surface of the bench.

"Mrrrgghh . . . Fuck . . ."; His arm left-most reaching around unto his rear-most side. His left-most hand sweeping across the length of the bench behind him. His head turning about unto his left-most side and across his shoulder - and his hand left-most gripping about the shotgun amid the moment after.

Pulling the shotgun unto and toward him - from across the surface of the bench. Gripping the shotgun about the region of the port for ejection - and holding the shotgun about the region of his waist beneath the strength of his hand left-most alone.

"Come on, son."; canting his head about unto the left-most side of him for a fraction of a moment - in an effort of direction.

The Fox nodding his head about in the slightest manner - and trotting forth unto him amid the moment after. Curling each one his shoulders about amid the effort - and the sound of steels clattering about coming from within the bag upon him amid the motion.

"So what's the problem Jeb? The problem that had brought me out here on a weekend for a special . . . special price?"

"Well son - the problem is stemming from the . . . "infinite" wisdom of a bunch a' . . . dumb bastards that I had paid off for the installation . . . of _insulation_ \- and uhh . . . well . . . one of em' in their aforementioned "infinite" wisdom . . . put a buzz-saw . . . through all the wires . . . of the security cameras . . . in the whollleee fuckin' building . . . a whole warehouse . . . filled to the brim . . . with customer furniture . . ."; Pursing the both of his lips across his mouth up against one another - and pulling in a great deal of breath between his teeth before expelling it all beneath the motion of a sigh.

"I'll admit that after setting me up for countless claims of damage to customer goods . . . due to . . . being liable . . . because of them . . . I . . . wanted to bullet in all of em'. Though as just about anyone could tell due the uhh . . . lack of handcuffs and a prison sentence - I didn't . . . not that I'd get a prison sentence . . . since . . . half the population would be . . . well - never mind. ANYWAY.

Passing along the room - and unto the side opposite the entrance. From the side of the room - opposite the entrance: two more doors made from wood. One harboring labelling across the form; "Restroom - Medium Mammals" and the other harboring the labelling of "Restroom - Large Mammals."

Jebediah passing along - swaggering about in the slightest manner amid the motion. His hand right-most free from burden - and reaching across unto the door labelled for the mammals - medium in form about the region of the handle.

Twisting the handle about - and shunting the door forth beneath the motion of a shove. Turning his form about in place - unto the direction of the Fox, and canting his head unto the direction of the door for a fraction of a moment once more, in an effort of direction.

"The thing's in there - the uhh . . . fuckin' - crawl-space cover - that's it. The first place that those dumb bastards ran a buzz-saw through. You need help gettin' up in there, son?"

"Hmm? No - no - no - no. I'll be . . ."; Rubbing at himself about the region of the fore-head using both the thumb and fore-most finger upon his hand right-most, amid the motion of a yawn; "Fine . . . I'll handle it."

Passing along beneath the frame of the door - and unto the scene of tiled floors beneath him and his feet. Slipping the both of his arms free from the strappings of the bag upon him - one after the other. From the left-most arm and unto the right-most arm. Tossing the bag down unto the floor beneath him amid the moment after - the sound of steels smashing about in a manner so violent emitting from within.

"Ceiling - I'll guess."; Canting his head unto the direction of the aforementioned ceiling - and unto a cover across the surface outlined. The shade of the ceiling above along the side of the cover across the surface - of a shallower cream and the walls around him of a sharper White.

"Seems to be the case."; Lowering himself about for a moment - unto a squatting stance before leaping unto the air amid the moment after - well up in the air around him and sending his hand right-most unto the cover - popping it out and into the space above in a partial manner.

His fingers gripping about the region of the edges outermost - hanging himself from above the floor and hanging himself above the floor beneath the strength of the tips of his fingers upon his hand right-most and the strength of them alone.

Pulling his form up and further from the floor beneath him - in an effortless manner and his hand left-most reaching unto the covering across the ceiling and shunting it aside beneath the motion of a shove before dropping his form unto the floor beneath him once more amid the moment after.

His form dropping down further unto the floor beneath him - and dropping unto a kneeling form. Gripping about at the bag beneath him and pulling the zipper across the bag's spanning - pulling the bag open and gripping about the content within; a steel box made for the purpose of holding tools assorted - the form shaded unto a hue of a stronger red.

His form rising unto the both of his feet - the box and the tools within held beneath his hand right-most. Gripping about the region of the handle beneath his hand left-most and gripping about the region of the under-most side beneath his hand right-most. Tossing the box unto the cover above his form amid the moment after - the sound of steels clattering about emitting from above him amid the motion.

"You all right in there?"; The question coming from the mouth of Jebediah - his rear-most side pressed up against the wall beside the room and his right-most leg folding across in a horizontal manner over the other one.

"Yeah . . . I'm all right."; Squatting about once more before leaping unto the air amid the moment after - reaching across and gripping about the outer-most regions of the cover beneath his right-most hand once more. Pulling his form up beneath the strength of his hand right-most and the strength of his hand right-most alone. Pulling his form further up above the floor beneath him and unto the cover above - climbing in amid the moment after.

"You up in there, Nickie boy?!"; Lowering himself about in the slightest manner - and resting the shotgun held beneath his gripping up and against the wall across a slanted angle.

"Yeah! I'm in here! I see the wires . . . all the cut ones, too! Hey - you wanna head around and get someone on the cams, tell me when one of them pops back on?"

"Yeah. All right - should be someone around here . . . for me to just . . . toss onto - the job of operatin' cameras. The Bear . . . or . . . fuckin' someone. I'll take a look around for someone."; Turning his head unto the direction of the other Wolf of the male form across from him. "Someone that's got a job here . . . that is."

"Fuck off - I do work here. Just not on the weekends."

"So I suppose that means I can't get around to convincing you to get off your ass and get on the cameras, since it's a Saturday - am I right?"

"Yep . . . Just about."

"Ooof course."; Shunting himself off from against the wall behind him - beneath the strength of his spine. Heading forth unto the direction of the entrance - passing the other Wolf of the male form and passing the bench once more. Gripping the door about the region of the handle - twisting it about and shunting the door open beneath the strength of a shove.

"Aeron? No . . . uhh - Thrdrbjorn! Come here - oversized bastard."

From across the room - and from across the side of the warehouse opposite himself: a mammal larger in form and larger in frame moving about - in an effort of response. The sound of thudding - deep in both tone and in pitch - emitting from the form of the mammal about the region of his feet - and his form shrouded in the looming darkness even still.

The mammal larger in form - far larger than the Wolf of the male form approaching him. The sound of thudding emitting from the mammal beneath each stepping motion.  
The mammal wading across all manner of looming shadow and looming darkness - approaching the Wolf and stepping out from darkness; unto the light cast across from the open door of the room well lit.

His form emerging from the looming darkness - a Bear - and his form far larger than the Wolf. His frame far wider all the same. Standing tall and well over the Wolf - dwarfed unto the region about his waist. The proportion across the form of the Bear all mirroring their parallels. The both of his arms as long and as wide as each one of the legs beneath him - the legs mirroring the arms in both length and in scale too.

The region of his chest just as wide as the region about his waist all the same - and the muscles across the region of the abdominal well pronounced across the shirt upon him; cotton in form and shaded unto a hue - golden in form. Hidden beneath a leather jacket atop the cotton shirt and across him - shaded unto a lighter form of Brown - blending among the coat of fur upon him; of a Brown much the same.

"You called me?"; The tone from his throat of a deeper form - and the pitch of his voice both low and unwavering too.

"Indeed I did, son."; Prodding him about the region of the abdominal beneath the fore-most fingers across the both of his hands - a smile across his face; "You need to head on over to the operator booth - up on the second floor and get on the cameras."

"The cameras are broken . . . so I suppose the cameras are getting fixed?"; Folding the both of arms across one another about the region of the chest.

"Yea-up. I managed to uhh - put on the charm and . . . pull Ol' Nickie boy Wilde out of - whatever hole he's curled himself up in this time around since he's good with that sort a' stuff. Hell, I mean - ehh - after all - it's uhh - not all too hard at all to lure him out if I'm . . . using the scent of - fuckin' dollar bills or something for bait - I forget."

"He's here now?"

"Yeah - he's up in the crawl-space - right now, messing about with all the wires to get em' back on. So go on - _GET_ \- go. Get on the booth and call out when the cameras come popping on again."

"Hmmm. I suppose I can do that."; The both of his arms unfolding from across the region of his chest - and stepping about unto the right-most side of the Wolf. His form stepping across unto looming darkness once more - across from the light cast across the floor from the door of the room well lit. The sound of thudding emitting from beneath his feet amid each motion.

"Off he goes."; The both of his hands curling about and unto the form of guns beneath each one of his fore-most fingers. Sweeping the both of them about in a circular motion through the air - over and over, again and again.

"Tsk . . . Right."; The right-most leg of his form rising unto the air in a manner unhurried - amid the motion of the both of his hands sweeping across the air. His right-most leg turning about and unto the direction of the door behind him - slamming down and his form in full spinning about unto the door and the room well lit once more.

Passing through - beneath the frame once more and trotting forth unto the direction of the both of the doors labelled "Rest-room." For mammals both Large and Medium. Passing along and unto the door labelled for mammal - medium in scale once more. Trotting forth beneath the frame - the door open even still and stepping beneath the crawl-space cover. Canting his form unto the left-most side of himself - a smile of the lighter form spreading across the region of his face.

"Well Ol' Nickie boy - I don't suppose there's some credence to the claim of working at a right fast rate - now, is there?"

"Some credence, sure. One of the wires are done . . . but . . . uhh - Jeb?"

"Hmm? What?"

"I'm seeing about four wires that are cut. Where's the rest?"

"Oh there's a - a whole lot of em' scattered around the place. Hell I ain't even found em all."

"What do you fucking mean you haven't found em' all?! What the hell? Did all those morons put a buzz-saw through all the wires they could find? Really?!"

"I don't fuckin' know! Though I guess it's just about lookin' like it. Heh - heh."; Pulling in a smaller deal of breath between his teeth.

"Well then how the hell do you expect me to go around fixin' wires I don't know about?"

"Well - then I guess we're just gonna have to go around lookin' for em! Heh - heh - heh - heh - heh."

The sound of a sigh - deeper in tone coming from above the Wolf of the male form. Ridden in reverberance and bouncing across the walls around him - his ears fluttering about in an effort of response.

"It's gonna be a long - long day, I guess."


	4. Pushing Too Hard

**One week, this time around. **

**Music for this chapter is listed below:**

**youtu . be / ZJqwI2nqncc**

* * *

Stepping up one stair, and stepping across a set of stairs amid the moment after - each one both made and cobbled from stone. His form ridden in dust - and the Russet fur across him sullied - muddled amid the matter and shaded in part, unto a hue of Gray - lighter in form.

His hand upon the right-most side of him - ridden in dust all the same about the region of the fingers - reaching out and reaching across unto a double-door, made from wood, and gripping at the door about the region of the handle.

His hand right-most twisting about the spherical form of the handle - and pulling the door unto his direction amid the moment after. The sound of the door swinging open and unto a wider angle dulled and tossed out and unto the timid wind behind him.

His form stepping forth beneath the framing - and past the open door. The sun following him and all motion of him - casting a stronger hue of both Scarlet and too: of Vermilion across all of the floors beneath him - and across all the walls around him in a manner much the same.

His shadow cast across the floor beneath him - and cast across the floor before him. Gargantuan in form - and all proportion among the form irregular. Cast across the length and spanning of the room before him.

His head canting Earth-bound - unto the woollen carpet beneath him. The woollen carpet beneath him: of a shade of beige. The hand upon the right-most side of him - clenching about unto the form of a fist. Each one of his eyes rolling across and unto the both of the sides of their sockets - and glancing across all length of the woollen carpet upon the flooring beneath him and the shadow of his form cast across it.

"Hellloooo Niiiiick!" - Coming from across the room and unto the right-most side of him. Coming from the mouth of a Fox - of the female form. Her hand right-most waving from across and unto him - a smile spread across her face.

Pulling in a deal of breath beneath his maw - and expelling it beneath the motion of a sigh amid the moment after. His hand right-most rising unto the height of his head and rubbing him about the region of the brow; "Hnnnrrggh. Hey Rosetta."; His head turning about and unto her direction - unto the wooden desk her form had been seated behind.

His hand upon the left-most side of him reaching out and reaching across behind him - reaching about amid the air for a moment before gripping about the open door behind him and pulling it unto his direction - pulling it closed amid the sound of metals bolting about unto one another.

His form stepping forth - and turning about in the slightest manner unto the right-most side of him. Unto the direction of the Fox - of the female form and the wooden desk in front of her.

His hand right-most rising up and unto the height about the region of his chest, and waving to her in a manner far less energetic than her own. The lightest form of smile spreading across his face.

"Awww . . . You look so much more tired than this morning Nick. You shouldn't be pushing yourself that hard." - Coming from her mouth amid his form approaching her - and amid the moment of his form beginning to loom over and about the wooden desk.

Shrugging each one of his shoulders about; "Yeah - well I'll admit I do look as if I'm . . . pushin' myself pretty hard, I suppose. But . . . I'm not. Just . . . had a rough night of sleep - and then after that: a long, long day starting out from the morning and going for a straight shot through to the evening. Or more or less, I mean."; The fingers upon his hand right-most running through the dust ridden fur of Russet about the region of his head - and small puffings of dust falling from the region amid the motion.

"Hmm. Well . . . what were you doing? I mean - if you don't take as me prying - snooping where I don't belong." - The both of her eyes turning unto the direction opposite from him for a fraction of a moment before turning unto his direction once more, and another smile, of the lighter form spreading across her face.

"Oh? I don't mind at all Rose. I was just . . . doing some repairs on wires that connected to security cameras in Jebediah's warehouse - well, one of them, anyway. To answer your question - I mean." - The lips across his mouth spreading unto a smile - of the weaker form.

"Same one you work at normally?"

"Same warehouse? Yep. That'd be the one."

His head turning about unto the right-most side of him - before panning across unto the left-most side of him.

"Mmm - hrrghh."; The sound of him clearing out the region of his throat. Pulling in a deal of breath between his teeth - and expelling it all through the both of his sinuses.

"Well - anyway . . ."; His hand right-most rising unto the region of his head once more - and scratching about at the rear-most of his head.

"Hmmm?"

"You still need help cleaning this place out?"

"I . . . I - I do need help still. Yes . . . but -"

"But I imagine this has something to do with me . . ."; The both of his arms folding across one another - and his form canting unto numerous directions - stretching himself about amid a yawn; "You know - as tired as I am - or seem, I guess."

"Well . . . we're friends - and you're a tenant here. I'd feel bad for pushing you any harder than you've pushed yourself already. So I - I don't want to bother you with it."

"Awww."; Each one of his arms rising up from the region of his waist - and swinging unto one another for a clap; "Ha - ha - ha - hah - he - heh -heh - heh"; The both of his hands clapping about up against one another - over and over and again, and again; "That's real sweet - but . . . well . . . I'm the one who chose to do this to myself . . . I suppose. I mean - no one twisted my arm regarding the matter - and . . . Jebediah . . . well - he never forced me to pull off this job for him - although he didn't make it easy - and well . . . I guess . . . and it's my own fault that I had . . . well - gotten a rough night of sleep."; His head canting Earth-bound - unto the woollen carpet beneath him. The lips across his mouth pursing up against one another for a fraction of a moment. The region of his head nodding about in the slightest manner.

"Uhh - what was I? Oh, yeah - right."; Shaking the region of his head about for a fraction of a moment; "So uh . . . yeah - anyway - don't worry about me . . . and uhh - I can - still help - and I'm able to. I mean I - . . . could do it right now - i-if you want."

"Niiiiccckkk. Don't push it too hard. Please . . ."

"Tchh - heh - heh - heh - heh - heh."; His hand right-most gripping about the outer-most edge of the wooden desk - and his form leaping unto the air above. His legs twisting across unto the right-most side of him - and his form darting across the surface of the wooden desk amid the motion of a slide. The papers across the surface being tossed about and across the floor amid the motion.

"NIIIICCKKK!" - The shout coming from her maw. Deep in tone and higher in pitch - a pursing of her lips spreading across her face amid the furrowing of the both the flesh and Candy Apple fur about the region of her brow.

Climbing up from her seat - and folding the both of her arms across the region of her chest.

"Hoo - hoo - hoo - hoo. Sorry there."; Tossing the both of his arms up unto the air - about the height of the region of his shoulders; "Now . . . where would that ladder be? You mind telling me?"

"Hmph!"; Turning her head unto the direction opposite from him. Her form in full turning unto the same direction amid the moment after.

"Oh! Come on. Rosetta . . . don't do that. Please?"

Her form turning further unto the direction opposite from him. The region of her head raising up in the slightest manner - unto the direction of the ceiling.

Shrugging the both of his shoulders about - and throwing the both of his arms unto the air amid the motion. The both of his arms slapping against the fabric of his pants after falling limp unto each one of his sides.

"Rosetta . . ."

Her form turning unto his direction once more - in a manner unhurried. The region of her head turning unto the direction of him in a manner all the same - a smile spread across her face.

"I'm kidding Nick . . . I'll sort the papers. Don't worry about it."

His hand right-most rising unto the height about the region of his chest - and reaching across unto the left-most side of the region, pressing up against the region of the heart.  
"Oh. For a moment there - I'd thought I made you really mad."

"Hmm. In there Nick - over at the door past me. It's in there - but it's REALLY heavy."

"Don't worry about that, I'll handle it none the less. One way or another - I think."; His form stepping forth - stepping unto the direction of a door - wooden in form, well behind Rosetta.

"Oh - um . . . Nick?" - Her form stepping out in front of him - and her head canting unto the left-most side of her for a moment.

"Yeah?"

"Uh - come . . . come here for a minute."

Canting his head unto the right-most side of him - the region of his brow furrowing about in the slightest manner amid a smirk spreading across his face. Shrugging the both of his shoulders about - and letting out a sigh from between his maw. His form stepping forth - and his form approaching her. His form committing unto one step - then committing unto another - and unto a short distance before her.

His form standing tall - looming over her. The both of his arms folding across one another about the region of his chest.

"Yeah? You need something else, Rose?"

Her hand right-most rising up and reaching across unto him - about the region of the face. Pressing up against his cheek upon the left-most side of his face in softest manner.  
"You have got dust all over you, Nick."; Rubbing her thumb across a smidget of the Russet and dust ridden fur upon him.

His form recoiling in a slight manner. His hand left-most rising up unto the region of his face in an unhurried manner - and gripping her hand about the region of wrist, pulling it unto the direction opposite his face.

"Heh - heh - heh. Stop that."

"Oh - well you're ridden in dust. You're dirty Nick . . . You really are pushing yourself too hard."

"Hssshhh. Shut up."; His form stepping around her - unto her right-most side. Stepping across and past the wooden desk, and stepping across unto the wooden door.

His hand right-most reaching across unto the door - about the region of the handle and twisting it about. Pushing the door forth and open, beneath the motion of a shove. His form stepping beneath the wooden framing - and into the room. Darkness looming across - and no light all around him. The room behind him casting light across - unto the region about his feet and the floor beneath them.

Stepping forth - and stepping further into darkness. Stepping across and reaching about - gripping his hand right-most unto an object made from steel.

"Hnnrrrraagghhh!; The sound emitting from between his maw. His form shunting an object about and above the floor. His form stepping across unto the room lit once more amid the sound of clattering steels. The ladder hoisted atop his shoulder upon the right-most of him. Supported beneath the strength of one hand alone.

"Hoooh! Nick! You're strong . . ."

The lips across his face spreading unto the form of a smile.

"Yeah. That's the thing . . ."; His form stepping forth and tossing the ladder down along the side of the wooden desk. The both of his hands gripping about each side of the ladder and pulling them both unto the direction opposite the other - setting up the ladder; "I've uhh . . . always been . . . REALLY strong compared to uhh . . . other Foxes - and I mean STRONG."

The both of his arms reaching across unto the opposite side of his form - and slipping loose from strappings across his rear-most side. The bag upon him dropping unto the floor beneath him - and the sounds of steels clattering about emitting from within.

The both of his arms gripping about the outer-most region of the ladder - and his form stepping up unto the first rung of the ladder.

"Really now?"; Her right-most arm reaching across and gripping her about the region of the left-most bicep. The region of her head canting Earth-bound in the slightest manner - turning about unto the direction of Nick; "Well - how strong?"

"I dunno. No real comparison it seems - not among other Foxes."; His form stepping further up unto the higher rungs of the ladder.

"How about comparing to other mammals, then?"; The region of her head glancing across unto the region of the feet about Nick. The region of her head rising up and glancing across all regions of his form.

"Hmm. Well - in experience I've been stronger than some Wolves - the men among them, I mean. So . . . stronger than a Wolf - depending on the Wolf."; Stepping up unto the second last rung upon the form of the ladder. His arm upon the right-most side of him reaching up and across unto the ceiling - the palm of his hand brushing across the surface.

"Well - this'll work. I guess. Rosetta?"

"Yeah, Nick?"; The both of her eyes darting unto the direction opposite from him for a fraction of a moment - before darting unto the direction of him once more.

"You got . . . well - something to clean with? I mean - I thought to take a look, but if I couldn't even reach the ceiling - well . . . you get the idea."

"Yeah, I do. We've got a broom somewhere. I'll take a look."

Her form turning about in place unto the direction of the door - and her form stepping forth and stepping beneath the frame. The sound of rustling - of both cardboard and plastic emitting from the door. The sound of wood slapping against concrete emitting from the door amid the moment after.

His form stepping down from the rungs of the ladder - climbing down and climbing off from the ladder's bottom-most rung. Stepping unto woollen carpet once more.

"Got it, Nick!"

Her form emerging from the frame of the door - and approaching him. Beneath the gripping of her hand right-most - a broom made from wood.

"Here, Nick!" Handing the broom to him - a smile spreading across her face once more.

His hand right-most rising up unto the height about the region of his chest - reaching out and reaching across unto the broom. Gripping the broom about the region of the handle and his form turning unto the direction opposite from her. The lips across his face spreading unto a smile.

"You know - that's really impressive strength Nick - for a Fox. I . . ."

His head turning unto her direction once more; "Yeah? Yoooouuuu?"

"I just . . . I couldn't - couldn't lift it . . . no matter how much I tried."

His hand upon the left-most side of him curling unto the form of a fist. His form hunching about in the slightest manner - and the lips across his mouth pursing up against one another all the same.

"Nick? You okay?"

His hand upon the right-most of him reaching across unto the wooden desk - and placing the broom against along the side. His breathing beginning to deepen in the manner of tone - and the breathing of him becoming much stronger in form.

His right-most hand rising up and unto the height about the region of his head - gripping about the region of the temple. His breath becoming far more intense and the hand upon the left-most side of him trembling about beneath his strength.

His hand upon the left-most side of him - trembling about beneath the strength of him. Blood falling from across the sides of the palm of the hand in a slight manner - dripping down drop by drop.

"Nick?"

"Yeah - I'm . . . I'm fine. I just . . . I just need to . . . sit down."

"Lords - Nick. Here - let me just-"; Her form approaching him - and her left-most hand reaching out and reaching across unto him.

"No! Don't . . . don't . . . just - let me handle this . . ."; His form recoiling in a stronger manner. The teeth across his mouth gritting about and up against one another.

His form trembling about across the region of his legs in the slightest manner - and his breath growing intense even more so.

"Huuuuuu . . . Huuuuuuu . . ." - Pulling in a great deal of breath - and expelling all beneath his maw. Pulling in another deal of breath - and expelling it all in a manner much the same. Over and over - again and again.

His form falling unto the floor beneath him - unto the woollen carpet. His form landing upon the region of the knees.

"Nick!"; The both of her arms recoiling - and pressing up against her shoulders.

"Huuuuu . . . Huuuuuu . . . Huuuuu . . . Huuuuu . . . Huuuu . . ."

"I'm . . . I'm fine . . ."

His form climbing up from the woollen carpet beneath him. The both of his hands reaching out and unto the woollen carpet - and raising him up unto a standing form beneath the motion of a shove. His form bending about across the region of the legs - and the both of his hands pressing across the region of the knees.

"I . . . I . . ."

"Nick?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't . . . I - I . . . You pushed hard enough tonight."

"I . . . I think so too . . . Huuuu . . ."

"You . . . need help getting to your room?"

"I . . . I'm feelin' . . . pretty weak . . . yeah - sure. Thanks."

"That's okay Nick. We'll . . . worry about all of this another day."

"Sure . . . Huuu."

Her form approaching him - and her hand upon the left-most side of her reach out and across unto the region of his chest.

"Here . . . I'll . . . I'll help you up."


	5. The Second Dawn

**Fifth chapter of this . . . work that . . . no one seems to harbor . . . the slightest tad of interest in.**

* * *

Slamming the hand upon the right-most side of him across the surface of door - made from wood. Slamming it once and then slamming it twice - and slamming it thrice amid the moment after. His form stepping once unto the direction opposite the door - and his head turning about unto both the left and right-most sides of him.

"Finnick! It's me - Nick!" - The both of his arms rising up and unto the height about the region of his chest and the both of them swinging out in a wider manner all the same.

His arms both falling from amid the air around him, and slapping once about the fabric of the pants upon him amid the motion - and their form becoming limp amid the moment after. His form stepping once more - further from the door and standing about upon the stone footpath beneath him in an idle manner across the spanning of a moment, before shrugging the both of his shoulders about - and amid the same motion; shaking his head about too - in a lighter manner.

His hand right-most rising up unto the region of his head - and rubbing him about the region of the brow for a moment. Pulling in a great deal of breath amid the motion of his hand rubbing and expelling it all beneath a sigh - greater in length and deeper in tone.

"FINNICK!" - His foot upon the right-most side of him snapping forth beneath the motion of a half-stomp. Both the flesh and the Russet fur across the region of his brow furrowing about.

Throwing the hand upon the right-most side of him up and into the air around him - and the hand falling from amid the air once more after a moment, slapping about at the fabric across the pants upon him. The flesh and Russet fur across the region of his brow letting up from a furrowed form.

"Fine . . ." - His form stepping forth -unto the direction to the left-most side of him in a slight manner. Stepping across and unto the side of the door - and unto a wall made from painted brick. His form turning about in place and pressing the left-most side of him across the wall from an angle - his form supported beneath the strength of the left-most shoulder upon him.

His hand upon the right-most side of him reaching across and about the region of his thigh - and reaching into the pocket upon his pants and upon the same side of him. His hand pulling out a phone from the region - both slender and narrow in the form - and black about the colour. His thumb curling across the side of the frame - putting the power of the phone on beneath the pressing of a button.

His thumb running across the screen in a vertical manner - from the top unto the bottom - scrolling through all manner of text, and the print of the text across the screen: "Nick?"; the text labelled "from two days ago" - and the heading across the top-most region of the screen labelled "Finnick."

"Need something, big man?" - The text labelled "from two days ago" all the same.

"Sort of. You free on the weekend?"

"Sort of."

"W.Y.M?"

The print of the text made in an effort of response: "Well - I've got too much to do on the Saturday, I think. But the Sunday should be all fine!"; the print of the text beneath the prior; ". . . I think?"

"Cool then. Come around on the Sunday? I've got something to show you."

"We'll see. Later in the morning?"

"Sure." - The print of the text across the bottom-most region of the screen.

Pulling in a great deal of breath beneath his maw - and expelling it all beneath the motion of a sigh amid the moment after; "Sure thing - I'll be over later in the morning and I appreciate the invitation Finnick . . . Hmm - yeah. Would be nice getting an invitation and then . . . for someone to uh . . . you know - open the door and not let me look like a complete idiot . . . that's typically nice . . ."; Coming from between his maw.

"But . . . sure - I'll just . . . wait around out here for a long . . . long time."

His head canting unto the direction of the skies above him and amid the same moment: the thumb upon his right-most hand curling across and unto the side of the frame - and shutting off the power beneath the pressing of a button.

His hand upon the right-most side of him rising further up and unto the region of his chest - and reaching across unto the side opposite. Dropping his phone into a pocket upon his shirt - and across the region about his heart.

Pulling in another deal of breath beneath his maw and expelling it all beneath the motion of a sigh. His arms both folding across one another about the region of his stomach and amid the moment after: the both of his ears atop the region of his head fluttering about for a moment.

The both of his ears fluttering about amid a sound emitting across from him and emitting from the direction of the door - a sound of steels; of both tumblers and spindles clattering about upon one another.

The door across from him swinging open - out and unto the direction toward him. Then appearing from around the edges outermost upon the door amid the moment after: a smaller Fox - of the male form. His form far thinner and far more ectomorphic than his own. The coat of fur across his form: a shade of Cream - and too of a shade of Brown more shallow about the region across his scalp and across the region of his ears.

"Finnick!" - Coming from the mouth of the Fox across from the door and across from the other Fox, far smaller in form amid a smile spreading across his face.

His form pressing off from across the wall upon the left-most side of him and his right-most hand rising up - waving across unto the direction of Finnick in a manner energetic.

The smaller Fox across from him: waving across in an effort of response - and stepping forth unto the direction of Nick amid a softer form of smile spreading across his face.

"Hey! Nick - my man! How you holdin'?" - Coming from the mouth of him - amid the pursing of the both of his lips across his face and amid the moment of his hand right-most folding across unto the rear-most side of his head - and rubbing himself about the region.

"Doing fine - or as fine as I can be, big man." - Slipping the hand of his upon the right-most side of him down unto the region of the pocket across his pants. Slipping the hand into the reaches of the fabric and trotting forth unto the direction of Finnick amid the motion.

"Well I'm doing just fantastic, Nick."; His hand right-most pulling around from the rear-most side of his head and scratching about him across the region of his nose amid the sound of a snort emitting from him; "I mean - I've . . . I've got something goooood to show off, Nick. I mean - like, you've just . . . gotta see it."

"Really now, big man?"; Stepping once unto the direction to the rear-most side of him - and the both of his arms rising up and folding across one another about the region of the chest; "Well - I can take a guess from a - quick judge, with the uh . . . whole - snorting and the - uh . . . you know; erratic rubbing of the head and the . . . uncomfortable look. I can . . . only imagine . . ."; Shrugging the both of his shoulders about.

"Fuck off man . . . I'm just . . . tired." - His head turning about unto the direction opposite from Nick for a moment before turning unto the direction of him once more. His hand right-most running across the Cream and Brown fur across the region of his scalp - and scratching about the region once more.

"Tired? Really now big man?" - Folding the both of his arms across one another about the region of his chest. The flesh and the Russet fur across the region of his brow raising up in an expression of disbelief.

"Yeah . . . I - uh . . . haven't been getting enough sleep. It's gettin' bad man."

"Uh-huh . . . sure. I'll pretend for a couple a minutes that I . . . actually believe you." - Sweeping the outer-most edge of his foot right-most across the concrete - his head canting Earth-bound unto his foot amid the motion.

"Psshh . . . Whatever, Nick - man. Come on . . . let's move. What I've gotten these hands a mine on ain't gonna show itself."

"So you claim - big man. So . . . you . . . claim . . ."

The smaller Fox turning his form about in place - turning himself unto the direction opposite Nick and unto the direction of the door - made from wood once more; "Smart-ass."; Coming from his mouth - softer in tone beneath a muttering.

Stepping around the outer-most edge of the door - and trotting forth beneath the frame and into the building - Nick following him and maintaining a small distance between them both.

Nick reaching across with the left-most hand of his - gripping the door about the outer-most edges and pulling it unto his direction amid the motion of following the smaller Fox - shutting the door behind him.

The both of them descending across a smaller set of stairs - made from wood all the same upon the opposite side of the door. The both of them trotting between a smaller corridor - entrapping them both within a small region of space across the stairs and harboring railings made from steel upon the both of their sides.

The smaller Fox stepping down from the stairs, followed close from the larger Fox behind him. The both of them entering a room - larger in scale and wide all across. The walls of the room made from Brick - both raw and un-painted. The walls of the room around the both of them: of pipes mounted all across - made from steel - bare and well out in the open.

The furniture of the room: assorted in nature - and assorted in scale all the same. The centre-most region harboring a pool table - green across the surface. The region of the room furthest across from the door: harboring a sofa - much larger in scale and far too large for the smaller Fox, along the side of the larger Fox.

The smaller Fox turning his form about in place - spinning about and unto the direction of Nick - still walking toward the centre-most region of the room in a reverse motion.

"Welcome man. Base camp." - Coming from the mouth of the smaller Fox - followed amid the moment after beneath a short sniffle of his nasal region.

"Base camp? Really?" - The larger Fox raising both the flesh and the Russet fur about the region of his brow amid an expression of dis-amusement.

"Yep." - The smaller Fox turning his form about in place once more. Turning his form about unto the direction opposite Nick - trotting forth and well past the pool table and unto the direction of the sofa behind it.

The smaller Fox approaching the sofa - shaded unto a hue of Brown - gargantuan in scale contrasted unto him. His form leaping unto the air around him and landing atop one of the seats upon it.

"Psssh . . . There's no doubt in my mind that you of all people'd need a sofa that size, big man." - Coming from the mouth of the larger Fox amid a smile spreading across his face.

"Well - it's doing good by me, man. Plenty a' room on this thing. Can fuckin' sleep on it and I'll get some room to spare."

"Yeah - I can tell from here, more or less." - Turning his head about - unto both the left and right-most sides of him. Scanning about the room for a moment in the both of the directions.

Rolling the both of his shoulders about - and canting his head unto the right-most side of him before canting it unto the left-most side of him all the same. His hand right-most rising up unto the region of his head and the fingers upon it running through the flesh and the Russet fur across the region of his scalp - rubbing about the region amid the moment after.

Pulling in a deal of breath beneath his maw and releasing it all beneath the motion of a sigh.

"Hmm?"

"What - big man?"

"Is there . . . something up Nick? You look . . . I dunno - somethin'. You just . . . shifted right then man - got all uncomfortable. I dunno what's wrong - but I can tell somethin' ain't right. What's happening?" - The flesh and the fur about the region of his brow raising about amid an expression of concern.

"I . . . I . . . I - dunno. It's just . . ." - The larger Fox holding himself about the region of the bridge - between both snout and brow beneath the strength of a pinch. Turning himself about in place unto the direction opposite Finnick.

"Don't tell me . . . girl issues again?"

"No! No . . . no - not . . . not really. I mean - sort of, maybe . . . I . . ." - Pulling in another deal of breath beneath his maw and expelling it all beneath the motion of another sigh amid the moment after.

"I don't even know - Finnick."

"Well - how's about you start tellin' me, then? That sound like a plan, Nick? I'll listen. I have been for - I don't remember how long, 'cause if I don't - no else fuckin' will. Ha!"

The larger Fox turning his form about in place once more - back and unto the direction of Finnick. The flesh and the Russet fur about the region of the brow furrowed - and the lips across his mouth pursed up.

"Fuck off with the jokes. Really - I . . . I think . . . I think this is more serious than that."

"Pssh. Well - you've been a downer for a long time too - behind all of that bravado - the whole fuckin' . . . "Hello there - Nicholas Piberius Wilde - at your service" shit. But fuck - I suppose I better listen. Ain't often you get snappy at me - or fuckin' anyone, man."

"Yeah - so cut off the jokes for now . . ." - Canting his head unto the ceiling above the both of them - and pulling in a deal of breath between his teeth amid the motion.

"You know . . . about . . . the . . . issue - yeah? You . . . remember . . . it . . . ?"

"Awww - shit. Something happen?"

"Hmm? No - no . . . no. I . . . well - almost."

"I . . . I get it - I think . . ." - The smaller Fox raising up his hand right-most and raising the fore-most finger upon it - nodding his head about in the slightest manner and staring across unto Nick.

"You . . . almost had a . . . a . . . a fuckin' - a fuckin' snafu . . . and it involved some girl. Or . . . either that - or . . . some girl caused an issue and . . . almost caused . . ."

The smaller Fox pursing the both of his lips across his face up and against one another - peeling them both apart amid the moment after and gritting his teeth about.  
"Look - I'm . . . I'm fuckin' sorry man. I mean - I don't . . . wanna . . . push it."

"No . . . it's fine - and . . . well . . . I suppose you're just around the half mark for being right." - The larger Fox turning his form about in place once more - unto the direction opposite Finnick. His hand right-most rising up and unto the region of his head once more - and the fingers upon it running across both the flesh and the Russet fur of the region once more all the same.

"Pssshh . . . well - I don't suppose you'll stop listening now?"

"Not . . . not really - I guess. Go . . . go ahead. I'll listen . . . I mean - you are my friend, so . . ."

Pulling in another deal of breath between his maw - and expelling it all beneath the motion of a sigh amid the moment after; "I suppose . . . Well - the damn thing just . . . happened last night. I was . . . doing some . . . ambiguous jobs for Jebediah over in "Warehouse 1" - since . . . the weekends mean there's nothing being shipped out or from - anyway . . ."

"I got back - over to the apartment complex and . . . well . . . the receptionist there is a Fox - like me . . . she's a woman too. Sweet . . . small thing . . ."

"Got it man."

"The place over there is . . . falling into . . . shit - for no other term being applicable, really . . . anyway - there's no cleaner . . . or maintenance . . . the owner doesn't come around - doesn't care . . . her brother does though - I guess . . ."

"Earlier in the morning - before I'd gotten you to . . . drive me over to "Warehouse 1" because of that Rabbit . . . I'd uhh . . . made an offer . . . for . . . reasons - I suppose. To . . . help clean out the place for her - well not that it was her job - but . . . none the less . . . hmmm . . ."

"Anyway - the room I was supposed to clean needed a . . . thirty foot ladder - or there abouts . . . to . . . get up and reach the ceiling with just about anything . . ."

"So I pull out the ladder from the store-room since it was far too much for . . . any other Fox to handle - I suppose. I set it up and I do it with . . . one hand. She says: "Wow - you're strong, Nick" and all these other things . . ."

"Though after that moment . . . she says to me "I could never lift the ladder on my own" - or something along the lines of that . . ."

"Uh-huh." - The smaller Fox nodding his head about in the slightest manner.

"Then - all of a sudden . . . I . . ." - The larger Fox becoming stronger in the manner of his breathing. Pulling in a greater deal of breath - one after the other. Each breath more intense than the prior in the smallest manner.

"I felt . . . I . . . I dunno . . ." - The both of his hands rising up unto the region of his head - and all of the fingers upon the both of his hands scratching about the region of his scalp - scratching about at the region upon both the left and right-most sides of him.

The breath of him growing further in strength and deeper in form even more so. Pulling in another deal of breath - one after the other even still. His chest inflating in a manner grand amid each moment.

"I wanted to . . . just . . ." - His form turning about in place once more - unto the direction of Finnick. The both of his hand reaching out and reaching across - and the both of his hands placing themselves atop one another - and all of his finger across the both of his hands curling about - gripping about the air around him in a manner similar to a throat.

"I wanted to . . . to just . . ."; the fingers curling about even further into a gripping far tighter about the air around him; "To . . . TO JUST - TO FUCKIN' - RAAARGHHH."

Clenching the both of his hands unto the form of fists - and crushing the air between the both of them. Pulling his form for a moment - and canting his head once more unto the ceiling above himself.

Pulling a great deal of breath between his maw - heavier in form and deeper in tone. Pushing it all out beneath his maw amid the moment after - in a heavier form and a deeper tone all the same.

"I'm sorry, Finnick. Just . . . talking about it - it gets to me . . ." - Pulling his head unto the direction of Finnick and his hand right-most rising unto the region of his head once more - and scratching about the region once more all the same.

"Nah - it's all right man. Hell - you scare me sometimes with that shit - but you won't hurt me. I know you."

"Yeah - I suppose that's true enough . . ." - Scanning the room around them both once more - from the left-most side of him and over across unto the right-most side of him. His form turning about in place after - unto the direction of the stairs and unto the direction of the door above them for a moment before turning about unto the direction of Finnick once more too.

"Look - I . . . I'm well aware you brought me here to show off . . . something. And I know I just ended up ranting on . . . and I didn't let you show it to me . . . but - I think I'm gonna head out - see if . . . Jebediah wants me to do something. I . . . I just need to keep occupied from it for a while . . . otherwise - well . . . we both know what happens . . ."

"What? Oh - come on, man. Just hang around for a bit - come on. Sit down - and I'll go and get it. Trust me - man. It'll be fine." - The smaller Fox slipping off from the seat upon the sofa and unto the floor beneath him. Pointing over and unto the direction of the larger Fox beneath the fore-most fingers upon each one of his hands - and then sweeping them across and over unto the direction of the sofa in an effort of direction.

"No - no - no - no - no . . . no. I . . . I should - just . . . take off for . . . something else. Really - I think . . . it's for the best."

"No! Come on - I'll get it right now - and it'll help. I think at least?"

The larger Fox turning his head about - across and over his right-most shoulder before pulling in another deal of breath beneath his maw - followed through beneath the motion of another sigh.

"Fine. But this damn thing better not be what I've got a fucking suspicion of it being . . ." - Gritting his teeth about in the slightest manner before stepping across and unto the sofa. Turning his form about and setting his form upon one of the seats across it.

"Go on then. Go and get it."

The smaller Fox shaking his head about in the slightest manner - turning his form about and opposite in direction from Nick. Unto the direction of a bench and fridge across from him.

"Like I said - killin' the damn mood left and right." - Coming from him beneath a mutter.

Trotting forth and unto the direction of the bench - and across the bench: a bag - brown in form and made from paper. His hand left-most reaching across and gripping the bag about the upper-most region. Pulling it off from across the bench and his form turning in place and unto the direction of Nick once more.

Heading unto the direction of Nick once more - and unto the direction of the sofa all the same. His form approaching the sofa - and leaping unto the air around him once more - as to land atop the seat across it.

"The sofa ain't all too tall - big man. You could just get on it as per every-one-bloody-else."

"Nah - that ain't my style, man."; Passing the bag across unto the right-most side of him - unto the direction of Nick; "Here - take a look in there, man."

The larger Fox reaching across with his hand right-most - grabbing about the upper-most region of the bag and pulling it unto him. Shaking the bag about beneath his right-most hand for a moment - peeling open the upper-most region across it.

His snout peering down unto the open bag - peering unto the content within. The flesh and the Russet fur about the region of his brow raising up in an expression of both surprise and disbelief.

Reaching into the bag beneath his hand left-most - pulling out a syringe; made from plastic and filled to the brim with a yellow fluid.

"What the fuck is this?" - Looking across and unto the direction of the smaller Fox upon the left-most side of him. The flesh and the Russet fur about the region of his brow furrowing about amid an expression of anger.

"What do you mean, man? It's . . . it's Soma. Fuckin' Soma - man."

"I'm well aware as to what this all of this fucking garbage is - and I'm fucking asking as to WHY YOU WANT TO SHOW THIS TO ME. YOU MIND ANSWERING THAT, YOU FUCKING WRETCH?!" - Casting the bag across and throwing it into the face of Finnick. Stepping up from the seat atop the sofa and curling his left-most arm back and across his shoulder before hurling the needle unto the floor beneath him.

The needle shattering beneath the impact - and the content spilling across unto the carpet beneath them both.

"What the fuck - man?!"

"That's what I should be saying to you! FUCKING! SOMA!" - Turning his form opposite in direction from Finnick. Stepping across the room - each step more so a stomp - and his form approaching the bench and the fridge beside it.

"Hey! Ain't none of your fuckin' business what I do! I -"

"IT BECOMES. MY. FUCKING. BUSINESS . . . WHEN YOU PUT THE FUCKING THING IN FRONT OF ME AND . . . FUCKING . . . OFFER IT!" - Turning his form about in place - unto the direction of Finnick once more. Gritting the teeth across his mouth up and against one another - amid breathing of a form far heavier.

Both the right and left-most hands upon him curling about - and unto the form of a fist. The both of his arms rising up and unto the height about the region of his stomach amid a half folding form.

The sound a of a growl - more so a rumbling in form - coming from the region of his throat. Deeper in tone and heavier in form - his form in full trembling about beneath his rage.

"Hey - hey - hey - hey; calm down, Nick. Calm down, man." - Coming from the smaller Fox, the both of his arms holding up and amid the air around him. The both of his hands held out straight and held across a wider angle.

The form of the larger Fox - and the region of his head: snapping about and all across the room around him. His head snapping unto the direction of Finnick for a moment - and his form turning about unto the direction opposite him and unto the direction of the fridge behind him.

The both of his hands reaching out and reaching across - unto the fridge and gripping about it across the edges outer-most; "RRRAAARRRGGHHH!"; Pulling the fridge across and slamming it unto floor beneath him in a near instant. The bottles along the side of all mugs - and all other things smaller in form trembling about for a moment.

Nick turning his form about once more - unto Finnick and stepping over and toward him. The smaller Fox slipping off from atop the seat across the sofa amid the moment of Nick descending upon him.

"Hey - hey - hey - hey - hey! Settle the fuck down Nick!" - Holding the both of his arms over him self in an effort of defence.

Nick reaching across and grabbing the smaller Fox about the region of his throat - beneath the strength of his right-most hand alone - lifting the smaller Fox unto the air and holding him well above the region of his head.

"You'd let me end up in that place?! AGAIN?! YOU LITTLE FUCK!" - Shaking the smaller Fox around within his gripping - amid the all of the teeth across his mouth gritting beneath his rage.

"NOT AFTER LAST TIME! NO! NOT . . . AGAIN!" - The sound of the smaller Fox gagging about from the strength of him and his hand around his throat.

"You made it worse because of this! YOU MADE IT WORSE!"

"YOU'VE NEVER DONE ANYTHING RIGHT BY ME - YOU LITTLE FUCK! EVERY - FUCKING - TIME!" - Shaking the smaller Fox about even more so beneath his gripping.

His head canting unto the floor beneath him - and both the flesh and the Russet fur across the region of his brow and across the region above his maw all the same: furrowing about and folding across one another - amid an expression of pain spreading across his face.

Pulling in a great deal of breath between his teeth - and a deeper groan, far heavier in form escaping from the region of his throat. His left-most hand reaching across and gripping about the bicep of his arm opposite. His hand left-most mustering all strength within him - curling across unto a tighter grip around his bicep and his hand trembling about amid the motion.

His gripping about the throat of the smaller Fox lessening in the slightest manner - and growing looser amid the moment after. His gripping about the throat of him lessening - and growing loose even more so - and the smaller Fox slipping out from the gripping of Nick and falling unto the floor beneath him.

The smaller Fox hitting the floor beneath him amid a thud - and across the spanning of an instant: his right-most hand reaching across and unto the region of his throat - rubbing across it in a gentle manner amid him coughing about in a violent manner. His left-most hand curling unto the form of a fist - and slamming across the region of his chest in an effort of relief.

The larger Fox stepping once - opposite in direction from Finnick. Both the left and right-most hands upon him gripping about the region of his head and scratching across both the flesh and the Russet fur upon the region of his scalp in manner more violent.

Pulling in another deal of breath between his teeth - and the grippings of the both of his hands tightening about even more so. His head canting once more - unto the direction of Finnick.

His head shaking about in the slightest manner. His form turning about in place - in a manner more cumbersome - unto the direction of the stairs and unto the direction of the door above them all the same.

Trotting forth in a heavier manner - and in a manner more cumbered all the same. Unto the stairs and unto the railings beside them. His left-most hand reaching across and gripping about the railings upon the left-most side of him. Pulling himself across and up the stairs amid a great deal of effort. Pulling himself from the bottom-most region up and unto the upper-most region.

Gripping the door about the region of the handle and shunting it open beneath the motion of a shove. His form stepping out the door and falling over unto the both of his knees.

Panting about in a heavier manner - and pressing the both of his hands across the region of the both of his thighs. Panting about for a moment - and muttering unto himself beneath his breath; "I'm fine . . . I'm fine . . . I'm fine."

"I'm all right. I'm all right. Calm . . . calm . . . calm . . ."

"I'm all right . . . I'm all right . . ." - Muttering unto himself between each panting of him. Pulling himself up and unto his feet once more - turning his form about in place and unto the direction of the door behind him. Reaching across and shutting the door - his form turning about in place once more and unto the direction of the street.

His form pressing up against the door behind him. His form falling down unto a seat across the concrete - his spine resting across the door.

"I'm all right . . ."

"I'm . . . all right . . ."

"I'll . . . I can . . . I can keep it in check . . . I know I can."


End file.
